redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SirForgotmypassword3times/Legacy of Redwall Series Recorder Dan
Lately I have been developing my canon for my new series, Legacy of Redwall, which puts Redwall into a much larger setting for people to develop their stories from. Firstly, I could write it beginning a setting that happens almost directly after the timeline of the original Redwall Canon while the succeeding stories occur chronologically including the revelation of other aspects in the Redwall Universe that I have come up with such as other civilizations that have helped to establish the history of the Redwall world. Otherwise, I could write the entire series chronologically beginning from my speculations concerning the Redwall spiritual world between Creation and the establishment of the species in the inner solar systems of their galaxy all the way to their supposed doomsday. But I was thinking of the idea of simply writing a series of posts going into detail with various ideas from my series so that you as the reader can come up with you own ideas with how the series would develop. The problem is that writing these books would take quite a long time and interest might be lost if people are waiting six months to get to the next part of the series while anticipating the series on the next continent. I believe in the idea of establishing a community based upon the development and expansion of the Redwall series outside of the current canon while developing a Star Wars scale timeline and setting for this world since I believe that Redwall has quite a great potential for developing into something new. Hence I believe that it would be good to establish a full database for these ideas and guideline. I believe in the idea of having a systematized world that everyone is capable of relating to. Sometimes when I come up with stories, they begin in a separate universe from the previous. But I always find ways to tie them together by simply putting them on another content, timeline, country, or solar system. This allows for the development of closely and chronologically tied stories which maintain the idea of chronological continuity and interrelation in the original Redwall series. The problem is that I don’t know how to start this community, through what means and where to set it up. Thus I guess that I will write up some ordered entries that concentrate on a specific idea or place in the Redwall Legacy Canon under a general format such as ‘Legacy of Redwall’: Issue 40: ‘The High VERKON’ or ‘Legacy of Redwall’: Issue 10: ‘The Land of Ice and Snow’ etc. which provide specialized settings and background information for writing in new timelines in the new expanded Redwall world. Or I could just post an article showing all of the work that I have done on my Legacy of Redwall Official Outline. Just a bunch of headlines with books and descriptions. Opinions and comments of your ideas and thoughts concerning this would be helpful since I would like to know how the community feels about the idea of this expansion approach to the Redwall Series. Feedback is also appreciated if you wish to collaborate with me in the development of this series. Anyways I apologize for not doing much on this community for the past few months as I have been quite occupied with homework and ISPs etc. Hopefully I will have more time to write and pursue my hobbies following my exams. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts